


Sirius Needs to Think About Life Decisions

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Baby Harry, Gen, Remus is a great with kids, Sirius doesn't know what to do with babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Sirius grabs Harry instead of going after Peter. Remus shouldn't be surprised to





	Sirius Needs to Think About Life Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is younger than he was in the book… probably. I wanted to make Remus and Sirius a couple, but it didn't crop up. Maybe I'll come back to this if I have any ideas.

Remus stumbled to the door, confused with who could be knocking on his door this early. He almost wanted to close the door again. Sirius put his hand on the door to stop it from closing, looking close to a panic attack. “What do I do with this creature?”

                He sighed, looking at Harry crying in Sirius’s arms. “Did you kidnap him?”

                “No!” Sirius gripped the child closer to his chest, making Remus doubt him. “I took him from the house of his dead parents. I didn’t kidnap him.”

                Remus rolled his eyes and plucked Harry out of Sirius’s arms as he let them in. “Have you fed him? Checked his diaper?”

                Sirius looked at him baffled. “How am I supposed to do that?”

                Remus was torn between laughing and rolling his eyes. “This is why Lily and James never let you babysit him alone.”

                “Why can’t he just tell me what he needs?”

                “He’s a baby, Sirius.”


End file.
